Moya Jones
"Cole Thompson, I'm Moya Jones. We need to talk."-Moya Jones. Moya Jones is a former millitary sargeant and an ally to the Infamous Bolt. Moya was once second-in-command of The 88's, only answering to her superior, Col. Joseph Bertrand Jr. Moya is now the leader of the 88's, and works with the Infamous Bolt, capturing and containing dangerous Conduits. Apperance and Personality Moya Jones like her counterpart is a serious, no-nonsense type of woman, being able to make logical or even hard decisions when faced with no other options. When Moya was discharged from duty, she was approached by Joseph Bertrand himself and trained extensively and intensively under him. After his arrest and incarceration, Moya became leader of the 88's, displaying natural leadership skills. Moya is not as ruthless and cold as Bertrand, but she is as powerful and important as him. Moya is dark-skinned, with smooth black hair that is tied back, brown eyes, average height and weight, and like her superior officer Bertrand, Moya is always wearing protective armor, but her armor is white and black with no helmut. Story Powers and Abilities. Nanobots- 'Joseph Bertrand injected Moya Jones and many other solders with nanomachines, so that they could be on par with most conduits. The nanomachines greatly increased their capabilities. Her abilities include: *'Peak Human Strength- 'Moya can break steel chains and cuffs, and bend steel metal bars with her hands. During her exercise regimes, Moya regularly bench-presses 400lbs. *'Peak Human Reflexes- 'Moya's reflexes are practically superhuman. *'Peak Human Speed- 'Moya can run at speeds comparable to finest competing athletes. *'Peak Human Endurance- 'Moya's endurance was on the level of that of the finest Olympic Decathlon particapant. *'Peak Human Agility- '''Moya's agility is as good as that of a Chinese acrobat and Olympic medalist gymnast. '''Cybernetics- '''Moya Jones and many other solders underwent surgery to add cybernetic limbs to enhance their capabilities. '''Expert Inquisitor- '''In a manner exactly like Joseph Bertrand, Moya Jones is adept at using interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement techniques to outright torture. '''Expert Leadership- '''Due to training under Joseph Betrand, Moya Jones became a natural leader, able to take command of The 88's. '''Military Sargeant- '''When Moya Jones turned eighteen, she enlisted in the army. Due to this upbringing, Moya possesses extensive training and knowledge as a military sargeant. '''Weapons Master- '''Though martial arts training under Joseph Bertrand, Moya Jones has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. '''Genius-Level Intellect- '''Through training under Joseph Betrand, Moya Jones is brilliant military strategist, tactician and commander. Moya works with the Infamous Bolt, other law enforcement officials, and even those in the Pentagon to capture and contain dangerous Conduits. Given her lack of superpowers, she often uses cunning and planning to outwit her foes. '''Multi-lingual- '''Through training under Joseph Bertrand, Moya Jones is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. '''Expert Strategist- '''Moya Jones commonly uses cunning to outwit her foes. '''Crack Pilot-Like Joseph Bertrand, Moya Jones can fly virtually any plane with ease. '''Expert Mechanic and Driver- '''Through training under Joseph Bertrand, Moya Jones is a proficient combat driver. She is also good at improving vehicle designs, and has been trained and is proficient at basic vehicular operations. Category:Characters